Apariencias
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Por un contrato entre familias, Ichigo se caso con Rukia... pero él nunca quiso casarse con ella, sino con la hermana: Orihime.


**Apariencias.**

_No está bien._

_No está bien._

_Pero se siente correcto._

El acuerdo de las familias Kuchiki y Kurosaki fue sencilla años atrás:

El primogénito varón de los Kurosaki se casara con la primogénita de los Kuchiki.

Por eso Ichigo y Rukia están actualmente casados un año.

Pero no es con ella con quien quiso casarse.

Sino con la otra Kuchiki.

Kuchiki Orihime.

Al principio lo evitó, trató de escapar de aquellos sentimientos pasando menos tiempo con ella y sólo enfocarse en su prometida.

No funcionó.

Así que trató entonces de hablarlo con su padre pero no quiso escuchar. El trato lleva hace años de esa manera y no se puede romper. Es un negocio que debe cumplirse correctamente o habrá guerrillas entre familias.

No le quedó más remedio que guardarse todo lo siente o en cómo piensa meterse dentro de las faldas de Orihime.

Pero todo se fue a la mierda en su noche de soltero, al enterarse que había salido con Tsukishima. Fue a su casa y, sin darle explicaciones, la besó y pasaron la noche juntos.

Llevan ya un año juntos en una relación secreta.

* * *

Es el cumpleaños de Rukia, el salón de eventos anda lleno de diversos colores por la ropa de los invitados. Todos hablan de trivialidades pero lucen contentos de ver a la cumpleañera celebrar su día a lo grande.

Rukia anda hablando con su marido y algunos amigos cercanos con una copa de champagne en la mano. Visto un vestido negro sin mangas, escote circular y le llega hasta las rodillas, ajustado a su anatomía, medias transparentes y unos tacones blancos. Sus amigos andan igual de contentos. Ichigo, su marido, trata de mostrarse igual y no ansioso, que no noten los demás cómo mira su alrededor.

—Ichigo, no estás poniendo atención.

—Perdón… ¿Decías algo?

—Ishida nos estaba contando el clima caluroso que hay en el Caribe y que deberíamos ir allá y apartarnos de este frío.

—No es mala idea, tendría que avanzar trabajo primero.

Un grito femenino, saludándolos, fue lo que despierta a Ichigo por fin de su letargo.

Orihime se acerca al grupo con una mano en el regalo de su hermana mayor y la otra la tiene alzada, saludando a los demás. Viste un vestido rojo que le llega a los tobillos, con un corte hasta los muslos que le permite enseñar sus piernas y tacones negros, con cuello de tortuga, sin mangas y con la espalda escotada. Vuelve a saludar y le da a su hermana un beso en la mejilla.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Rukia-neesama.

—Gracias Orihime. — Deja el regalo en la pila con los demás, prometiendo que los vera mañana, aunque su cara no luce muy contenta del presente… o de ver a su hermana. — Byakuya-niisama no me aviso que vendrías.

—Eh… es que no estaba segura que lograría venir. — Explica llevando una mano a la nuca. — Hubo problemas en el aeropuerto en Australia.

—¿Muy grave? — Pregunta Renji.

—Sí… las temperaturas están muy altas y ocurrió un maremoto hace tres días…

—¿Y estás bien? ¿No fue peligroso?

—Ya andamos acostumbrados y vivo en zona segura… eso sí, soy voluntaria en los rescates. Incluso debo volver apenas me digan y seguir ayudando.

—Ten cuidado Orihime. — Advierte Ichigo molesto de su falta de cuidado.

—Tranquilo Ichigo-niisama.

El pelinaranja frunce más el ceño.

No le gusta que use aquel título con él.

* * *

El cumpleaños terminó a las dos de la madrugada y a las tres pudieron finalmente los residentes de la casa ir a dormir.

Orihime es la excepción, concentrada en su celular por alguna novedad de lo que ande pasando en Australia. Se había quitado el vestido rojo y sólo anda en ropa interior y una camisa de hombre desabrochada por el calor de la caldera. Miraba las noticias mientras se hacía una trenza, recordando la mirada indiferente de su hermana.

Sonríe, ya hace un tiempo que anda indiferente con ella y sabe el motivo. Ella siempre ha sido consciente que Ichigo había pedido un "cambio Kuchiki", que quería casarse con la menor y eso, por supuesto, afectó el orgullo de Rukia y se asegura hasta el día de hoy de vengarse con su falta de tacto.

Y no le importa. Ha decidido mucho tiempo atrás que no hará algo al respecto, que le dejara ser su saco de boxeo.

Porque se lo merece.

Por su pecado.

Y dicho pecado está abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.

No lo está viendo de frente, concentrada en otras cosas, pero sabe qué es él.

—Ichigo-niisama.

—Te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames de esa manera. — Solo lleva puesto los pantalones de su pijama y su cuñada sospecha que debajo no hay nada por la forma en cómo se le marca la seda del pantalón su pene. — Y ya van dos veces que lo has hecho.

—No puedo actuar de otra manera frente a los demás, se supone que soy la hermana de tu esposa, no…

La amante.

Ichigo la agarra de ambas mejillas y se queda mirando ese rostro tan hermoso que lo enamora. Sin previo aviso le da un beso en la frente.

—Dos meses en Australia… te he echado de menos…

—Tenía que calmar a Neesama. — Se excusa, no es la primera vez que tienen esta conversación. — La pobre andaba enojada y estresada con el paso de los días.

—Lo sé… lo sé… — Cierra los ojos. — No soy quien para quejarme… los dos la dañamos porque somos consciente de lo que le causamos… y aun así no lo lamento.

Orihime rodea la cintura del hombre y se apega más a ese cuerpo varonil que le fascina cada musculo. Ichigo inclina la cabeza y ambos terminan perdidos en un beso lleno de amor y anhelo.

—Llámame cómo me gusta, Orihime. — Susurra su orden entre besos hambrientos.

—_Querido… mi marido…_

Con un gruñido, Ichigo asalta esa boca dulce una vez más mientras sus manos le quitan aquella endeble camisa. La agarra de las nalgas y la levanta de un tirón y ella usa las piernas para abrazarlo y seguir pegada a él mientras continúan besándose.

Cayeron a la cama, ella abajo con él encima. Ichigo se quita el pantalón de seda mientras Orihime se deshace de su sostén. El pelinaranja vuelve a comerse la boca de su amante, quien le rodea la cintura con sus piernas mientras le acaricia el pelo.

—Te amo Orihime. — Le susurra mientras le besa el cuello.

—Yo también te amo.

Y que Dios la perdone por eso.

Los besos descienden por los senos, se los muerde y chupa hasta dejar una marca en la piel ya que no puede dejarle unas visibles como quisiera. Todo por mantener las apariencias. Sus dedos presionan el pezón izquierdo mientras su lengua se entretiene con el derecho, igual que si se tratase de una paleta, también lo succiona como un bebé buscando leche. Repite el proceso con el otro pezón.

—I-Ichi… Ichigo… por favor… no me tortures más…

—¿Hm? — Sonríe burlón, más parece un lobo que una persona en aquellos momentos. — ¿De qué me hablas?

—Abajo… por favor… dame placer…

—¿Abajo? ¿Abajo donde? No te entiendo.

—En mi coño…

—¡Ah! — Exclama mientras su dedo índice viaja por el abdomen plano y baja hacía la orilla de las bragas. — Debiste empezar por ahí.

Dos de sus dedos se meten dentro de la vagina mientras el dedo gordo frota el clítoris sin piedad. Ambos dan gracias una vez más que los cuartos en la mansión sean lo suficientemente espaciosos para amortiguar los gemidos de Orihime y que no se oigan afuera.

Sus piernas se sacuden y su espalda se arquea por consecuencia de esos dedos mágicos. Se muerde el labio con fuerza pero es imposible controlarse con tal placer y terminando gritando palabras incoherentes o maldiciendo a Ichigo por lo terriblemente bueno que es.

—Chorreas de lo mojadas que estás. — Gruñe el hombre para luego morderle el cuello.

—Oh… oh… ¡Ichi! ¡Qué bien se siente Ichigo!

—Enfoca tus ojos en mí, Orihime.

—Me vengo… — Se muerde el labios y alza sus caderas. Lágrimas de placer le caen por el rostro. — ¡Dios, me corro!

Dicho y hecho. Su interior explota y ambos ven como el jugo de la joven mujer sale de la vagina sin importarle la fina tela de las bragas (ya húmedas) y manchan las sabanas.

Ninguno habla, Ichigo anda concentrado en la piel enrojecida de Orihime y en como jadea para recuperarse del placer que él mismo le dio.

Apenas es consciente de la realidad otra vez, busca a Ichigo con la mirada y, al encontrarlo, alza una mano y le acaricia la mejilla. No había necesidad de decir algo, ellos ya saben lo que piensa el otro con sólo cruzar miradas. Ichigo se agacha y tienen otro beso.

—Déjame… — Susurra Orihime apenas cortan el beso. — Déjame darte placer a ti también.

Ichigo traga duro al saber cómo ella planeaba hacerlo. Aquello lo pone más duro.

—¿Estás… estás segura?

Ella responde asintiendo.

Lo empuja para quedar él ahora abajo y ella dominante. Sonriendo, le besa al hombre el cuello y se lo muerde. También chupa. Hace aquella rutina en todo el recorrido que toma su boca hasta llegar al ombligo… chocando con el pene erecto.

Lo agarra suave con una mano, oyendo a Ichigo gruñir. Es tan grueso y largo a la vista, y cuando lo toca parece que tiene vida propia por sentir que late por sí mismo. No debería pero se pregunta cómo Rukia consigue metérselo y la culpa regresa.

Mueve la mano, arriba y abajo; despacio al comienzo por querer deleitarse de las expresiones faciales de su amante. Entonces su boca también participa. Metiéndose todo lo que alcanza y el resto continúa bajo las caricias de su mano.

—Mierda, joder. — Maldice Ichigo, aquello se siente jodidamente bien.

Desde hace mucho que quería tener esa linda boca succionando su polla. La vista es tan erótica que ya no puede más y se corre, agarrando la cabeza de Orihime para que no se mueva y reciba oralmente todo su semen.

—Trágatelo todo, Orihime. — Ordena en un jadeo.

—¡Nnggg! — Le costó por la sorpresa pero le pudo hacer caso y analiza mentalmente el sabor. — Raro…

A Ichigo se le escapa una risa al oírla decir eso, más por la expresión de seriedad que pone. Le roba un beso, rodea su cintura con un brazo y gira con ella, dejándola acostada. Lame un pezón.

Le levanta una pierna y se lo apoya en el hombro, se acomoda y la penetra con la fuerza necesaria de no lastimarla. Orihime grita el nombre de Ichigo mientras su espalda se arquea, sus manos se apegan a los brazos de su hombre y entierra las uñas en la piel.

—Tan grande… y dentro mío… — Sus ojos derraman más lágrimas.

—Joder Orihime, tan estrecha… literalmente te estás comiendo mi pene.

Las embestidas aumentan la potencia, imposible contenerse con aquella mujer que despierta lujuria y apaga el sentido común. En el cuarto retumban otra vez los gritos de Orihime, que están siendo acompañados por los de su amante. Ella ni siquiera sentía el dolor que pasa en los senos por el rápido frenesí que andan pasando, su único pensamiento es Ichigo, su pene dentro de ella es lo único que tiene asimilado.

—Orihime… dilo otra vez…

Tarda en procesar su orden. Se muerde el labio y se esfuerza por pensar y decir lo que quiere Ichigo.

—Mi… marido…

Ichigo gruñe y le muerde el labio inferior.

—Voy a correrme… ¡Corrámonos juntos!

—¡Sí! — Lo besa con desesperación. — ¡Quiero tu semen dentro mío!

Obediente, Ichigo se corre al mismo tiempo que ella, sus gritos sincronizados se escucha en el cuarto. Orihime cierra los ojos, maravillada de sentir el semen de Ichigo invadir todo su interior igual al calor de un abrazo de enamorados.

Solo eran ellos dos.

Mientras durase la pasión sólo eran ellos dos, sin negocios familiares de por medio.

Se besaron con hambre, sin parar hasta que la realidad y la culpa vuelven a ellos, recordando que en unos cuartos más allá está la verdadera persona que debería recibir aquel placer por parte de Ichigo.

Pegan sus frentes. Orihime llora, pero no de deseo esta vez, sino de pena y dolor por no gritar al mundo lo que siente por aquel hombre maravilloso y desnudo frente a ella. Ichigo le besa la mejilla, enojado con los que no le dejaron casarse con aquella mujer que ama con locura y culpable de ir tras de ella una y otra vez y no darle la oportunidad de que busque la felicidad en otra persona.

—Te amo Orihime.

—Yo también te amo Ichigo.


End file.
